gtafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Sanny Builder
Sanny Builder is a fast and powerful tool designed for the GTA 3D game series (GTA III, GTA VC, GTA SA; partially GTA LCS and GTA VCS). It includes a dissasembler, permitting the end-user to quickly disassemble the main.scm file which contains game scripts. Sanny Builder is made and produced by Seeman. 主要特点 * Support for all GTA 3D game series, except Grand Theft Auto IV. It could disassemble and assemble scripts of GTA III, GTA VC and GTA SA. The script format of GTA LCS and GTA VCS is supported partially: Sanny Builder is able only to disassemble scripts at the moment; * Sanny Builder has the fastest mission compiler comparing to all other existing tools; * Convenient IDE with syntax highlighting; * Detailed help including description and solutions for all run-time error messages. 语法功能 * 高级声明 (loops, conditions) * 基础类系统 * 指令 * 常量 * 直观的HEX输入 制作工具 * 玩家坐标管理(让你在游戏中读取或写入玩家坐标与z坐标) * Opcode搜索工具 (允许你快速找到你需要的Opcode) * 源码转换工具 (将Mission Builder编写的脚本转换到适用于Sanny Builder的脚本) 参与人员 特别感谢：yelmi, Xieon 贡献者列表 Alexander Blade, Barton Waterduck, BG_ASM, Capushon, CyQ, Demarest, JernejL, Hammer83, koPPP, listener, Midnightz, pdescobar, PLPynton, San'OK, Sergey81, spaceeinstein, Silent, Y_Less 翻译者列表 Y_Less, tomworld10, -Shadow-Link, Mordecki, Silent, WordsBG, FunGt, Wesser, Mobster, Jost_Vice, Thomazu, Balint, Ridvan and Tuna (RT), Mega GTAшnik, SHooZ, Yi Yangyijk, VCT team, Alex5526, Marek Simsa, Syping/Hulkkiller, IMasterFX, MINE 版本更新（仅列出重大更新） 这个开发项目开始于2005年07月05日。第一次公开版本(v0.6 beta)发布一个月后在2005年08月04日。 当前版本：v3.2.2，发布于2014年07月05日。 v3.2.2 发布于：2014年07月05日 * 添加韩语翻译 (感谢 MINE) * 改进 HEX..END 结构处理 * 修复BUG v3.2.1 发布于：2014年05月04日 * 添加编译自定义游戏的功能，修改 games.xml 文件即可。 * 新的可编辑游戏 - GTA SA SCR * variables can be quickly declared using a type name prefix * CLEO 升级至 4.3.16 * 添加全文搜索功能 (以前的 'jump to label' 函数) * mission names can be changed by editing appropriate missions.txt files * improved association of the script file extensions with Sanny Builder * Sanny Builder仅检查游戏目录是否为空，不检查特殊文件 (例如 .exe) * 改进SB更新功能 * 更换Sanny Builder图标和菜单图标 * 修复BUG v3.08 发布于：2013年07月05日 * Sanny Builder is licensed under the Sanny Builder Freeware/Donationware License Agreement * added feature to report found bugs via the official bug tracker * 添加检查更新功能 * The Coords manager is upgraded to work with all known versions of GTA3, VC and SA (thanks to Silent) * 添加并更新中文翻译 (感谢 VCT team) * 修复BUG * 次要的设计改进 v3.04 发布于：2008年08月04日 * the editor got abilities to convert hexadimal numbers to decimal ones and vice versa (Ctrl+H), and convert model names to their IDs (Ctrl+Alt+H) * removed the complaining message about the script.img being used by the game when compiling a CLEO script * the compiling report displays size of the CLEO script (as Largest script) * fixed bug when compiling an array with constant numeric indexes * the installer no longer requires the system administrator rights v3.00 发布于：2007年08月04日 * CLEO3集成到Sanny Builder * VCS SCM格式支持(仅反编译) * 常数支持 * 新的指令 $INCLUDE,$EXTERNAL,$CLEO * writing of the additional info to the end of the main.scm * 自定义数组支持 * possibility to decompile the files having no header * ability to create an external script named AAA * new command line parameter \compile * possibility to use the floating-point values as a counter value in FOR..END loop * the commands WriteMem and ReadMem are not supported anymore * possibility to use the regular expressions when searching * possibility to save a source file in the RTF or HTML formats. * ability to skip the splashes at SA startup * 新的组合键 Ctrl+Enter * 更新 SASCM.INI 扩展链接 *官方网站 Category:侠盗猎车手III 修改 Category:修改 Category:任务脚本